


I'm not adorable!

by TheWolfPrince



Series: tumblr ficlets [43]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill, Sleepy Boys, Tumblr Prompt, but he does not like being called adorable, skinny is adorable
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Skinny schläft noch, als Bob von der Schule kommt. Und findet es nicht witzig, als Bob ihn "niedlich" nennt.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/E. Skinner Norris
Series: tumblr ficlets [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595350
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	I'm not adorable!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazywalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/gifts).



> prompt: “You’re so adorable.” + Bob/Skinny
> 
> [link zum tumblr post](https://daughterofhecata.tumblr.com/post/632856638880104448/i-hope-this-isnt-too-hard-but-maaaaaybe-87-with)

Skinnys Schlafrhythmus war ein Mysterium für Bob.

Manchmal bekam er mitten in der Nacht noch Nachrichten von ihm, oder sein Handy hörte einfach nicht auf zu vibrieren, während er vormittags in der Schule saß. An anderen Tagen schien Skinny dagegen bis nachmittags um vier zu schlafen – oder um zehn ins Bett zu gehen.

Möglicherweise könnte er die Sache aufklären, indem er Skinny einfach fragte, aber irgendwie kam ihm das zu leicht vor.

Also hatte er sich einfach daran gewöhnt, dass Skinny zu den verrücktesten Zeiten wach war oder schlief.

Deswegen war er auch nicht besonders überrascht gewesen – ein ganz kleines bisschen resigniert vielleicht, aber nicht überrascht – als Skinny mitten in der Nacht an sein Fenster geklopft hatte.

Ein weiteres Mysterium war Bob übrigens, wie Skinny so scheinbar spielend auf die Veranda geklettert kam. Aber auch das hatte er beschlossen, einfach hinzunehmen.

Also hatte er nur das Fenster aufgemacht und seinen Freund ins Zimmer gelassen.

Zu seiner Beruhigung hatte Skinny offensichtlich nur der Sinn danach gestanden, ihn zu besuchen – es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er verletzt bei Bob aufgetaucht wäre.

Bob hatte ihm Platz im Bett gemacht und war prompt wieder eingeschlafen.

Als er am nächsten Morgen wach geworden war, hatte Skinny immer noch neben ihm gepennt. Kurz hatte Bob mit dem Gedanken gespielt, ihn zu wecken, dann jedoch beschlossen, es bleiben zu lassen. Was er dafür getan _hatte_ , war, seine Eltern vorzuwarnen.

Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn seine Mutter ihm nichts Böses ahnend die saubere Wäsche hätte ins Zimmer stellen wollen und dort mit einem größtenteils nackten Skinny Norris konfrontiert worden wäre.

Womit Bob jedoch wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte, war, dass Skinny immer noch in seinem Zimmer war, als er aus der Schule wieder nachhause kam.

Und tatsächlich immer noch schlief.

Leise stellte Bob seinen Rucksack ab und blieb vor dem Bett stehen.

Von Skinny war kaum mehr zu sehen als die wirren blonden Haare, er lag auf dem Bauch und hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht. Gerade so konnte Bob eine Hand sehen, mit der Skinny sich die Decke bis zur Nasenspitze hochgezogen hatte. Ein kurzer Blick bestätigte seine Vermutung, dass dafür Skinnys Zehen am anderen Ende hervorschauten.

Als hätte er Bobs Anwesenheit gespürt, regte Skinny sich langsam.

Er drehte sich ein wenig, zog die Füße unter die Decke, blinzelte dann zu Bob hinauf.

„Was guckst du?“, wollte er griesgrämig wissen.

Bob konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du bist echt niedlich“, stellte er fest.

Ein empörtes Schnauben war die Antwort. Ein böser Blick traf ihn.

„Ich bin nicht niedlich“, widersprach Skinny.

Das brachte Bob erst recht zum Lachen. „Doch, bist du.“

Mit einem unzufriedenen „Hmpf“ setzte Skinny sich auf. Er rieb sich die Augen, fuhr sich durch die Haare, was nicht unbedingt dazu führte, dass die weniger durcheinander waren.

Bob setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Das stellte sich als Fehler heraus, denn im nächsten Moment packte Skinny ihn und zog ihn komplett aufs Bett. Ehe Bob es sich versah, lag er auf dem Rücken und Skinny grinste auf ihn herab.

Er beugte sich zu Bobs Ohr und erkundigte sich mit gesenkter Stimme: „Immer noch niedlich?“

Eigentlich hätte Bob jetzt zugeben müssen, dass Skinny jetzt tatsächlich alles andere als _niedlich_ war. Stattdessen verzog er betont das Gesicht.

„Geh erstmal Zähne putzen, du hast Mundgeruch. Danach kannst du das noch mal probieren.“

Skinny warf ihm einen wenig erfreuten Blick zu. Normalerweise war es ein todsicheres Mittel, um Bob dazu zu bringen, alles zu tun, was er wollte, und es gefiel ihm offensichtlich gar nicht, dass es diesmal gescheitert war.

Aber anstatt einen Streit anzufangen verdrehte er die Augen und stand auf. Er sah sich kurz um, fand eins von Bobs T-Shirts auf dem Schreibtischstuhl, warf es über und ging in den Flur um hoffentlich das Bad anzusteuern.

Bob blieb grinsend auf dem Bett liegen. Manchmal war Skinny wirklich _verdammt_ niedlich.


End file.
